This core will be responsible for providing computer-based data management tools that facilitate the storage, edit, retrieval, and analysis of the data generated in this program. The system must be accessible to each laboratory participating in the program, and should work as a communications gateway and server. It should have power and memory to quickly process large amounts of data for analytical and simulating statistical analysis. The core will also provide the essential statistical expertise in genetic modeling, cancer risk analysis, linkage, and segregation analysis, non- random tumor specific loss of heterozygosity studies, etc, as needed by the projects.